I'm your mind
by gary loves sporks
Summary: INCREDIBLE VENTING! this was previously a robraebb triangle, but you people PISS me off, so have fun with chapter six!
1. hindsight

**ok, well here goes.**

**there is so much hate between these pairings i had to do it.**

**rae has a tie between robin and bb, and yes, the rating will go up, and i might throw in rob choosing between rae and star.  
**

**gah, what else can i say?**

**Oh, yeah**

**Disclimer- I don't not never own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Raven sat with her back to the door, trying to meditate in her room. Which was something she didn't do often, for as often as she gave out warnings against coming into her room, it was not a very quiet place. Every ten mintues BB came to the door, asking if she wanted to play a game with him and Cy. Every ten minutes Cy came along and told him not to bother her. Every four minutes Star came along to ask for assistance in finding Robin. 

She knew all this because she had given up on meditating and decided to watch the clock.

There was another knock and Raven heard the cheerleady voice of Starfire.

"Raven?"

"Just come in, Starfire."

Starfire creeped into the room, something she did not do often. Star was no good at hiding anything, so most of the time she did not try, and it was also not very often she was allowed into Rae's dark, creepy room.

Raven still sat with her back to the door, in her meditating position, just so Star understood the full concept of trying to interrupt Raven. When Star was only a yard from Raven, Raven sighed (again) and turned to her.

Star smiled and scratched the back of her head.

silence

Raven raised an eyebrow.

...still more.

Raven sighed (thats three times)

Star understood that, and decided to speak before Rae said something dark and depressing. 

"Hello, Raven, I have come to ask of your enlightening advice."

Raven raised the other eyebrow.

"It is of Robin."

Rae blushed a bit and turned her head away from Star's inquiring eyes.

"What do you want of him? Haven't you found him yet?"

"Yes, but I don't know what to say."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Because you are very good with handlng others, and if you could express your feelings-" Raven stiffened."-I'm sure you would say exactly the right thing. But I cannot, I can only-"

"Star."

Star looked up hopefully.

"Say what you are trying to say or get out of my room."

Star only bit her lip. "I shall trust your advice and tell him that."

Raven jumped up as Star ran from her room, still wondering where Robin could be.

She didn't want her to do_ that_.

Raven held her forehead with her pale grey hand. Star had a better chance with Robin than she ever would. As Star had just reminded her, she could never tell Robin how she felt, and Star was the exact opposite of that.

* * *

BB and Cy were in the midst of a very violent game when Raven wandered in. 

BB gave in and sat next to her, surprised to see her state of distress, such a state she was in she didn't sigh or complain at the sight of the two idiots, but merely sat on the couch and watched the blood spurting across the screen as Ryu finished off Chun Li.

"Hey, Rae." (I rhyme!)

"Hi"

_Wow, she must be really upset._ thought BB.

A moment later a random message appeared in his head.

_I can read minds you know. _

BB laughed nervously as Raven looked at him.

Cy looked at the sight of the two getting along and went to get a camera.

"Sooooo, Raven, WAZZUP!"

Raven only bit her lip and stared at the screen.

"Yo, Earth to Raven,

Your circuits dead,

Theres something wrong.

Can you hear me Major Raven?"

Raven smiled (just a tiny bit). "That guy is so cool." (bonus points to who knows who she's talking about.)

"Yeah." BB cocked his head. "Raven what's wrong? You know you can tell me.

Rae stared back at the green eyes and wondered what was going through his mind. She closed her eyes and made it looked like she was thinking, only to hear:

_'Aw, come on Raven, no cheating.'_

Raven closed her eyes for what seemed like eternity, but when she opened them up they were looking down at her feet.

BB put his hand on her shoulder and Cy's camera went crazy.

* * *

**ah yes, i know there are a bunch of references to music, so right away id like to give credit to them, but id like to see who out there knows it already. AND NO CHEATING. **

**also, i would like to hear in your review who you think better suits raven.**

**i have no prob with slash but i wont write it.**

**Gary the Gnome**

**P.S. man, uploading sux! I had to rewrite this thing three times because it kept on messing it up! **


	2. just a little instigating

Very pissy mood.

Cant write anything positive.

And it was david bowie and the streets.

* * *

Star came running into the room, with a dazed Robin in her arms.

The titans looked to them.

"I have glorious news!"

Raven turned back to the screen

"Robin has agreed to do the going out with me!"

"That's cool, Star." BB turned his attention to Raven, who found that it was very easy to converse in BB's otherwise empty head. (not to say he's stupid he just doesn't have many things on his mind.)

"Yeah, go Robin!"

Robin smiled nervously and straightened his mask.

"Uhh, I hope everyone is okay with this." He looked pointedly at Raven's violet head, all he could see, and Cy noticed.

The latter gasped audibly and the others turned to him. He held a large smile and looked at the two pairs.

"Come on team, lets celebrate."

"I really don't feel like doing like that right now." Came the suspected reply from Raven. Cy noticed some expressions on the faces of the other titans.

"Too bad!"

And only in moments she was in the T-car, BB in between Star and Rae in the back and Rob and Cy in the front.

(Hope you don't mind the nicknames.)

"So, Star."

Star looked to BB, biting her lip.

"Are you n-n-ner-nervous about your date with Robby-poo?" BB mocked.

Star was too nervous to answer.

Up ahead, Cy kept gesturing inappropriate hand movements for ideas to give Robin. Robin was blushing furiously, and kept looking behind him at the girls. Raven, miss confident independent, was sitting uncomfortably with her leg jammed up against the seat, eyes closed with a thoughtful look on his face. Next to her bb had the same look, but star had her head down, hands folded in her lap and kept pushing her skirt down past her knees.

"Star?"

All the titans, except Cy, who was cussing out an old lady in an oldsmobile station wagon, looked up.

Robin smiled at her and she smiled back. BB and Rae returned to their thoughtful states, and Robin tried to wonder what could make them all so quiet. He decided to instead think of the titans' jobs, and their safety. That was why he was always thinking about Slade. It wasn't about Robin at all, it was the thought that he would take his friends. This was proven for real when Robin became his apprentice just to save his friends.

They arrived at the pizza parlor and got their usual table, overlooking the crowded streets.

Since it seemed everyone had something on their minds, Cy ordered pizza for all of them. Flirting with the waitress, the heroes got twenty percent off the price. Plus the hero discount in the first place.

The team picked at their food while Cy continued to flirt with the already bored waitress. (poor Cy).

Meanwhile in the oddly colored Titans heads:

_She looks so nervous, Rae._

_Can you blame her? I bet its her first date._

_Psh, with a personality and a body like that? I bet she had a bunch on Tameran. _

_Her G'norfka probably wouldn't let her._

_Hmm. What about you?_

_What about me?_

_Have you ever had a boyfriend?_

_Eat your pizza._

Truth was she never had. On her home planet she had few friends, and she didn't get much time to hang out with anyone outside the titans.

Oh yeah, she had had random flings at her current age of sixteen, like gothboy or a random guy.

No one every cared about her the way she was able to care for anyone. Everyone thought she couldn't love them, they never expected much and they never gave much.

Truth was Raven wanted to give, of course she wanted to be able to express herself without having to worry about something blowing up. There was only one time she was able to feel that, and that was on that fateful day many years ago that the ending of brought joy to everyone but her.

When she had switched her body with Starfire, she was able to feel everything, and she wanted to do much, to explore and have fun and do things she would never get to do. Instead she worried about Star and her bodiless teammates.

And now Star was able to feel so much and she wouldn't do anything about it. Star was spoiled with the gift of love and she was trying her best to avoid the unnaturally shy boy before her.

This nearly angered Raven that she could take so much for granted. Closing her eyes as she ate her black olive pizza, she wandered into the minds of the others.

_Cy:_

_Man I need someone. I mean look at them! Star's got Rob and BB's got Rae. I cant wait till I talk to Robin about how ticklish Star is when-_

Raven cleared her throat at Cy. Cy looked up but remained clueless.

_BB:_

_Wow. This is really boring. Lets go do something. Its too quiet, maybe I should say something stupid to ease the tension._

_Rob:_

_I hope she's ok. If she wanted to do something else I'm sure she would've said something._

Naturally, always thinking about everyone else.

Rae had to agree with BB. This _was _boring, she was almost praying the alerts would go off so they would have something to say to each other. Even if it was to hear 'Titans, go!' she wanted something to happen.

She looked around them. BB looked at her. She only told him, '_trust me'._

Raven followed the attention span of a waitress carrying drinks and used her energy to trip the young girl. The drinks spilled all over Star and Robin, ruining her clothes and Robin's hair.

There was tension on the whole balcony, then Cy and BB burst out laughing. The whole balcony laughed in return and the waitress apologized profusely to the already laughing Robin and Star.

Raven let out a pure smile and BB caught her. She looked back and he prepared a thought, although she felt that he had rapidly changed it from something else.

'_Nice one_.'

'Indeed.'

The rest of the team looked at her, as she had said this out loud, and BB smiled at her.

Blushing, she said to Rob and Star, "Come on guys. Lets get in line to wash you up."

"Dude, there's a line?"

"There's always a line."

* * *

again, cheesy ending, but at the moment don't care.

Sorry.

Thinking of deleting this story. Lack of interest and enthusiasm.


	3. inquisition

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I luff my reviewers.**

**Darkest Midnight- thank you! I luff the motivation you give me! **

**Ravenangst- well, the way to do that would make BB very serious, to show another side, which would be a possibility for me.**

**Silverstarsorceress- thank you for your vote!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café- I will.**

**Ok, I want more reviewers out there. :(**

**Cuz if I don't get at least five more im going to think this isn't worth ignoring my homework.**

**And that's saying something.

* * *

**

Between Star and Rob, the tension was loosening quickly as the two pointed out the random spots of food on each others bodies. Raven almost laughed when she saw the large patch of lemonade all across his trousers. Star laughed, although she only did it to keep it easy, she really had no clue what was funny. As often, she believed that laughing and being positive helped any situation.

There was a women's stall open first, so Star went in while Raven and Robin stood in an awkward silence, both thinking of the same thing.

"So, Robin."

"Raven."

"How long have you been swooning over Star?"

"What? Its not that, right? I mean you cant tell or anything, right?"

Raven raised her eyebrow, wondering why he cared.

"Uh, just cuz I don't want the people to think that. And –and a villain might try to get to me through Star."

"Roight." (btw that is not a typo)

"Well its just that me and Star aren't very serious" "Yet" "And I don't think it's a good idea to- to tell her what I really think."

Raven wondered this too.

'_God I hope she doesn't ask. I cant lie to her_.'

And she was going to ask when Star came back.

"Friends! I have returned from the land of leaky plumbing to tell you that I have managed to get the odd smelly liquid off my clothes!"

Raven would have found this amusing but she was not in a very good mood.

* * *

Back at the table, Cy had lots of questions.

"So, BB, you like Raven?" Right to the point.

BB spurted out his soy milk. (I have no clue if you can buy that at a pizza parlor.)

"Dude! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, you two have been staring at each other all day. You know you like her."

"Yeah! As a friend! Dude, we are nothing alike! Dude, she's a goth! She's….creepy."

Cy raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. If she's so creepy why do you hang out with her?"

"I cant avoid her. She's on the team, man."

"uh huh. But lately all you do is hang out with her, asking her how she is and if she wants to do something."

"Yeah, so?"

"All I'm saying is that if you like her you've got competition."

"What are you talking about? Do you like Raven?"

"She's like my little sis, that would just be wrong. Nope, the one I'm talking about has no idea anyone knows, and will probably keep it that way."

BB blinked, he had been a decent poker face until now, but this was too much. "Who is it?"

Cy smiled a big knowing smile. "Why do you care?"

"I don't! I just want to know!"

"Since when do you know anything? And this is pretty sad, if you paid attention to anyone besides you and Raven you would be laughing with me right now."

"Just tell me! Aqualad? Red X? Speedy? …._Mas y menos_?

"You are so clueless."

"Whatever, I don't care. Raven is creepy and weird and I pity any fool that likes her."

Raven wished she hadn't heard that.

* * *

**Ah, now is when I quit to do my history homework**

**Ms. A'Hearn smells bad!**

**And im going to change the title to "I'm your mind." Ok?**

**for anyone who doesnt read this right away (doom on you) ill give you about a day before i change it.  
**


	4. take it too easy

**Alright! **

**Reviews! Just like I asked! …. I think.**

**While to some of the responses I had to disagree, I must say you guys rock!**

**Almost enough to make me forget about my stupid English project!**

**Woo hoo!**

**Anyways, I have but only a little sanity today, it is Saint Patty's day and guess what!**

**My friend got jumped!**

**And I laughed!**

**So bear with me, I'm kinda psychotic, more than usual, today.**

**Spunksterdawg- uhh, THANK YOU**

**Ted- thank you, they all make good friends, but yes that's how I see them. But –sigh- for my own purposes I see that maybe if I write it I might understand why everyone believes in it.**

**Ravens rage- …I will take that into consideration. ;)**

**Chica de los ojos café- thank you! But you do know he was lying to cover it up, right? I don't think I made that clear.**

**baa la la la la la la**

* * *

Raven stood there for a moment before Cy's wide eyes made BB turn around to see what was to see. 

Raven closed her eyes and wondered if there was any reason behind it. No, BB had said this to her before, he was still her friend, and she couldn't help it if she was- creepy. Raven hated to be reminded of the last time BB called her such a thing, but the fact was, it was true. And she remembered the conflict she had with BB last time. She was going to believe he didn't mean it.

"Raven?" Her eyes closed, not paying attention to the speaker, she only thought of who would be thinking of asking.

She opened up to see wide, frightened green eyes, but BB was not the one speaking. Robin, from behind her, was tapping her on the shoulder, having not heard the insults of what BB spoke.

She looked up and threw on her neutral smile, and she decided she would answer BB and Cy later.

* * *

When they arrived back at the tower, after offered a game of hyper hamball by Cy, the team split up. Raven went to meditate on the roof, Cy went to the garage, Star went to the mall for some expensive reason, Robin went off to do villain stuff, and BB, even though he had just ate, made some tofu dogs and was enjoying them on the couch when he heard a scream. 

Raven. He ran up the stairs, dropping any food he had been carrying. He ran up the stairs (or stayed on the same floor I've never seen any stairs.) and got to Ravens room.

Raven had just returned from meditating to see a note on her bed.

'Did you miss me?'

It was not the horrible handwriting, nor the ghetto piece of paper it was even written on, not even the blood red ink that made her scream. Next to the shriveled paper was a burned piece of cloth and part of blue titanium. Objects that obviously belonged to part of Robin's and Cy's attires. Raven stood there, not remembering her scream, until BB rushed to her and propped her shoulder up, supporting her from a blow he had not yet seen.

Star saw the man flying through the streets and had a feeling he shouldn't be doing that. She flew after him, staying discreet incase he was dangerous. Although when you are an orange flying alien in purple mini skirt its kinda hard for people not to notice you.

"Hey look! That teen titan is going after that funny guy in that ever so inconspicuous!"

The man, who seemed to be flying off of pure will, turned to see a great starbolt that knocked him to the ground.

He lay there moaning for a moment while Star grabbed her communicator and called for backup.

Rae and BB were about to start mourning when they got the call.

"Friends! I have captured a villainous man who is very unpleasant to look at! Please come down to help me!"

"Star!" BB shouted into the communicator, but star had already gone.

"Well, at least I wont be stuck all by myself with you." BB glared at her, confused. She raised her eyebrows and left the room, now fully remembering all that he had said about her to Cy.

At that moment BB remembered the same thing. "Raven." He ran after her while she left to go help out her friend.

She made it there waaay before BB and was there when Star unveiled the man to be…..

**just a little authors note. THANK U FOR READING.**

someone they had never seen before.

The man sat up, now conscious.

This definitely wasn't your average villain, any other villain would've been more prepared for one of Star's attacks.

Without Robin to do all the questioning, they kinda stood there and waited for the police to show up. Well, when BB showed up, actually, Star wanted to know where the others were.

"Uh, we thought you had them?" BB stated casually scratching the back of his head.

Raven glared at him and told Star the truth.

Star looked to the villain and reached into his pockets. "Egads! Look! It a key! And it says- locker 342 at the bus station where robin and cyborg are hidden for the ransom from those very rich teen titan bas- and then it cuts off." Star finished feeling confused.

"That was too easy." Raven said.

"Oh, come on, lets just take the chance that this guy is stupid. Why can't we ever do things the easy way?"

So they did, and viola! The two boys were stuffed into a tiny locker.

"Ha-ha they're drugged!" BB shouted. Many men around them looked at them.

"Why are you green?" One particularly fat man asked BB.

BB glared. "Why are you fat?"

"Ohhh, did you have the all you can eat buffet at mega meaty mart too? That stuff wears off after a few days, don't worry about it." And the man walked off, leaving BB rather confused.

In the yet empty locker Robin muttered a name.

Both Raven and Star reached out and put there hands on Robin's shoulder.

Raven, seeing the gloved hand there, pulled hers back and put up her hood to hide the blush.

BB would've asked her about it but he was pretty sure she would get angry.

'_Ok, so Raven likes Robin, eh? Well, we'll see about that. No. Why do I care? She _is_ creepy.'_

They got the boys home while everyone else seemed to be at odd ends with each other.

"I still say that was too easy." Star said in Robins voice, filling in for her boyfriend while he was in state very close to intoxication.

But there wasn't anyone there to hear her. Star was confused, she could've sworn BB was pigging out a minute ago.

He had been, but now that he had a full stomach, he fell it was right to confront Arven (oooh, that's a pretty name. ) to confront Raven.

Raven, who was up on the roof, was not meditating in her usual form, but merely thinking about everything. She went through about thirty people to think about before she kept coming back to BB and Robin.

She heard the door open behind her and slipped through the roof into the corridor of Robin's room.

* * *

**gunna stop there. Sorry if you don't like my story, I want five more reviews for the next chapter.**

**And NO I don't know the final couple yet so don't ask.**


	5. big sigh

**You guys will be the death of me. I knew should've started this after I finished my other (avatar last airbender) fanfic. I haven't updated that one in forever and I'm losing reviewers for that. So, why am I updating this one? **

**Because I luff you reviewers! **

**Fanman- thank you! U make me feel special. **

**Raven and robin 4 eva- thank u for your vote. **

**Ravenrox 4ever- thank you :) **

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- sorry about that, but it wouldn't be a love triangle if BB didn't care. Yup, a very psychotic love square. **

**VanillaWonderland- well, at the beginning I think I wouldve liked that too, but I kinda have tolerance for the other couple. Still I have no clue what the final couple is. I don't even know if I could give Cy Jinx or Bumblebee or Sarasim, whom I love. **

* * *

In front or Robin's door, Raven was preparing herself for what to say. 

'_What do you mean what I am going to say? And who the hell are you?' _

I'm the creator of this stupid story so just pretend you need something to say.

'_Why would I need to think of something to say?'_

Oh, come on Raven, I create your thoughts, we all know you like Robby poo.

_'If you create my thoughts why are you fighting with them?' _

….shut up or I'll make your hair pink.

….

* * *

BB stood on the roof for a minute before he shrugged it off. Why should he care? Raven never gave him the time of day, maybe now she had realized that the sunset was no different. 

BB sat at the edge of the roof, watching the purpling sky wither away. He was there every morning, he was there every evening, he could see the beginning and end of every day. What had he accomplished this day? He had managed to get Raven upset with him, he had possibly hurt her feelings. He had tried to help her when she found the ransom note, and later when they found them. And that had been where it had all fit together, that Raven liked Robin. And now BB had no one.

Man, didn't this feel familiar. Terra, oh how he wished he didn't think of her, had really only been the one who cared. Hell, there never was any other girl who cared. Soto had probably been the only person that had ever been truly interested in BB.

Beast Boy didn't even have a real villain. Cy had Bro Blood, until that whole creepy thing at Titans East, Robin has Slade, Star has – well no she doesn't. But Raven had to deal with alot of it, Slade and Trigon. And she did stuff like that every day.

Which is why she would go for Robin. The two had alot in common, right? Both very important members of the team. And now, now she had realized that. So good for her, she didn't care for BB and BB couldn't ever make the care he had mutual.

He sat up and went inside. The sunset was long gone.

* * *

Back at Robin's door, Raven leaned forward to knock when she heard another voice. She knew Robin sometimes talked to himself but this wasn't like that. 

She heard a whisper….then another person talking….then a giggle and a ….a giggle? Robin did not giggle.

Wouldn't hurt to listen in, right? (coughwrongcough)

* * *

Inside Robin's very plain room, Star had come to see how he was doing. When he had heard the knock at the door, he hoped for a purple cloak, but instead got a purple skirt. 

He put on a smile of one who was struggling through alot, which he was.

Star had brought him a sandwich, and was still shy.

The first thing she did was tell him everything about the criminal and the ransom, which was a safe bet to get him interested.

But instead he sat there, staring at her red, red, hair. He didn't listen to a word she said, just the thought that this girl could be it.

But that isn't right. The girl of your dreams and you're listening to a word she's telling you?

He had just now realized she was no longer talking, but staring off into the space that was his empty room. He cleared his throat. She looked to him and smiled, as if she had been thinking about him that whole time.

He smiled too, as if this girl was in his thoughts, every day. Not the quiet, mysterious half demon, but the exact opposite, this young princess who talked her life away, telling every little detail of what happened to her, in case it was important. Star had always been there for the team, sometimes just for Robin.

And now she was lying beside him, still staring off into the distance as Robin reached over and held her small hand. She bit her lip and wanted to say something, but that off distanced smile Robin gave her only told her he loved her. Oh, if only they could both realize that this was perhaps not meant to be, perhaps they should not stay in this relationship just because they thought the other loved them.

And now Star was talking avidly about, well, everything. Robin just sat and tried to listen. But someone else was penetrating his thoughts. Someone very important was thinking about him, and he was pretty sure he should be thinking about…her.

He sat up, much to Star's surprise, and walked to the door. He opened it. And nothing. Nobody was there, no one to realize that he shouldn't care about Star just because she cared about him.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. Its short. I know. I would like to say something. **

**I have been getting a (insert swear to allow this to be a pg 13 story) load of reviewers saying ravenrobin ravenrobin ravenrobin, and I would just like to say this- **

**I am only writing this story because GUESS WHAT **

**I HATE, no, DEPISE that couple. But yes, I am shipping it for the main purpose of understanding. So I can tolerate it and picture it, hell I'm writing it right now, but when you tell me **

**Omg make it Rav n Rob plz!11111111 **

**And I tell you I don't know what the final couple is- don't tell me **

**Omg make it Rav n Rob plz!11111111 **

**Yes, I am bitchy. Lemme alone, or else I'll make this a MumboRaven fic. **


	6. FU

**man, spunksterdawg and dangerouscutestuff, you are about to witness my unleashed fury.**

**welcome to what happens when writers get PISSED at some of the stupid crap you people say JUST AFTER I ASK YOU NICELY NOT TO!**

**well, no not nicely, very BITCHY LIKE! VERY SERIOUS THAT I AM FED UP WITH HEARING **

**oh this is the coolest raerob story!11**

**so here,**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Raven walked in Robin's room and walked right up to the two of them. 

"Hello friend Raven!"

"Star-"

"Hey Raven, we were just-"

"I wasn't done."

"oookay."

"Star, may i ask you something?"

"Why you may-"

"How long have you been swooning over Robin?"

"Uh, i am not sure of the words of which you speak-"

"How long have you wanted Robin? Was it ever since that stupid ferris wheel ride in sisters? Or perhaps in apprentice part two where she said if you didnt want her she might as well be dead? Or even your fling with Nightwing? Or, and COME ON, date with destiny?"

Robin and Starfire sat there, looking almost ashamed. Robin stood up quickly. "You know what, Raven? If Star likes me, she likes me! i cant help it if she happens to be able to feel anything but bitchy wrath!"

"She's going to be feeling more than that when I'm through with her!"

"Why?" he taunted. "You jealous, Raven? Oh everyone look! Raven got a new feeling today! what is it, compassion? sadness that you cant tell me why you care?"

Damn, Robin went waaaaaay to far with this crap. "Friends, do not fight."

But they ignored star.

"Do you think that if you date star you will all of a sudden have any mind that isnt constantly thinking of slade? or villains? or just somehow that if you get some, which i might add, you WILL get, then you will be a better crime fighter?"

"Raven just shut up! you know what i thought we were friends and now all i can say is that i'm glad you never liked me back!"

Raven stood there a moment before she realized something- she didnt give a shit.

But before she could tell Robin of his obvious lack of a life, Star stood up and screamed.

Both turned to Star as she held starbolts tight in her fists.

"Both of you just shut up! Friend Raven i have tried for so long just to be your friend and all you can think about is calling Robin an english cigarette! And robin." Robin looked up, wondering if she was going to kiss him or kill him. "Friend Robin, why must you fight with raven? Why cant you be happy that raven had feelings for you and that now- now you have felings from me as well?"

"I, do, star, but shes- sh- she started it!"

That was when BB entered the room, having finally reached the source of Star's long off scream. At this point Star left the room and the three of them were left feeling pretty stupid.

"Look, Raven, i just." Robin began, but Raven left, and it was a surprise the both young men that she had been able to keep herself in her form, that is, without having to turn into her demonish form.

BB just shook his head at Robin and left in pursuit of Raven. "Man, she really liked you."

* * *

Raven stormed for a moment, not really knowing where to go. she went up to the roof, having thought she may be able to escape her thoughts, as they were afraid of heights. 

But BB followed her up.

"Hell do you want?"

"You dont have to be a brat to me you know."

"Why shouldnt i? you dont care."

"Thats not true raven, i always cared."

Raven snorted.

"Wellllll, most of the time?" BB smiled and tried to get her to realize he was sorry. ok, no response. maybe we should just aplogize, eh, bb?

"look raven im sorry you heard that and AND, so dont interrupt, im sorry i said it."

"no youre not."

BB glared his eyes and sat right next to her, as he was only standing behind her before.

"Yes, raven, i AM. and whether you accept it or not, we all care, depsite the stupid stuff me or robin or star say. Raven-" he sat in fron tof her now, making her look up at him with his soft gloves. "Raven I'm telling you, i care. i know you like robin but-"

"No, not anymore."

"Sure you do."

"No, BB, i dont."

"You cant hide anymore, Raven, i know you think about someone."

"Who said its about Robin? as you can plainly tell i dont think i can get along with him."

"That was one fight, you and me get in fights all the time, even though they dont mean anything."

"Exactly. they never mean anything, right?" Raven looked to BB, very serious.

BB blinked, trying to wonder if this was a trick question. "Well, when i get mad raven i never mean anything i say so i figure you-"

"I do, Beast Boy. I always mean what i say...most of the time."

"Seeeee? youre thinking about your fight with Robin! you dont mean it i know it!"

"Beast Boy. When i get mad, it alters my feelings. its not like i can do it without thinking. I've been bottling things up for ever, and now i let it all loose."

BB took a deep breath and relaxed. he sat back and watched the sunset. He looked to raven, though, who was biting her lip.

"Raven."

"Yes Beast Boy."

"Do you mean it when you yell at me?"

Raven blinked, these thoughts had crossed her mind many times before. "You hurt me, BB. sometimes, you just make me feel horrible about myself."

"Why do you care? i mean, if you dont care about someone, why would you care about what they say?"

raven blinked again and looked to BB. He was smiling like mad.

"Beast boy i just."

BB smiled and waggled his eyebrows. "Raaaaaven."

"Shut up Beast Boy."

"But- but."

BB sputtered and Raven looked to him, just in case she had said something.

"you-you you CARE ABOUT ME!" BB smiled a confident smile. "YOU LOV-"

Too late, Raven had already sat forward. she stared into his eyes with something deep in her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Beast Boy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Whats so wrong with me caring?"

"Well, i just figured you didnt like to let your emotions control you. literally."

"Maybe i would do better if i was able to let my emotions known more often. keeping things bottled up isnt good for you, you know."

she leaned forward into those surprisingly thoughtful emerald eyes and let her lips touch his in a shaky. nervous, but still passionate kiss.

She pulled back, afraid he didnt feel the same, that must have been it. he still felt for terra or something, didnt he. he has to say something.

He pulled her into a hug. he didnt care that she was awkward in the embrace, he let his words kiss her ears. "Damn, Raven, i love you you know that? i care, dont forget that. whether we are friends or lovers, in a fight or in a heartfelt embrace such as this, i will always care. teammate to teammate, friend to friend, just you- and me."

They seperated and clasped their awkward hands together, laying down to watch the stars.

"Raven."

"Yeah."

"About that whole thing about your emotions being worse if you keep them bottled up, is that true?"

" would i lie to you?"

"Well, Raven, it sure does feel good to let it all out and have a nice good bitchy venting, doesnt it?"

* * *

**ahhhhhh, i MUST AGREE! **

**i might modify this chapter a bit and turn it into a one shot.**

**but man, venting online is so much fun.**

**yeah, i wrote this in the quickedit box, so no capitilization or punctuation, boo hoo.**

**and if i get the right kind of reviews i will resume this story from chapter four. **

**but for now, i hope you have enjoyed the fact that**

**RAVEAST 4EVA!  
SHALL CONSUME YOU! **

**so FU, peoples, raven robin is too far fetched. you try to tell me ANYTHING about birthmark i will twll you the only reason anything happened was robins infactuation with slade.**

**count the number of times he says more than five caring lines without mentioning slade. **


End file.
